


Torture

by mysticbelieverX94



Series: VidCon Tragedy [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Murder, Gen, Sexual Assault, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticbelieverX94/pseuds/mysticbelieverX94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over three and a half months since the VidCon tragedy and Desiree Alvarez is beginning to suspect that the person responsible for it was actually planning to target someone else. So she decides to do some research and finds out that since VidCon, both Tyler Oakley and Joey Graceffa had been reported missing. According to Desi, this can only mean one thing.... the killer is back. And he's ready for Round 2. Can Desi save Joey and Tyler before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

It had been over three months since the tragedy of VidCon 2015. Thirty-eight people were killed and nineteen others were wounded. Among the dead included YouTubers Grace Helbig, Jack Douglass, Hannah and Mamrie Hart, David Camarena, and Ian Hecox. However, there were also survivors including fifteen year old Desiree Alvarez. Despite the traumatic experience, Desi still enjoyed herself at her very first VidCon. She wanted to meet more of her favorite YouTubers like danisnotonfire, Felicia Day, AmazingPhil and iJustine but sadly Felicia couldn't make it to this year's VidCon and Dan, Phil and Justine were all killed before she could meet them. She did get to meet her favorite baker Rosanna Pansino, with whom she had since formed a very tight friendship with.


End file.
